


野生幼狮驯养指南

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	野生幼狮驯养指南

*

凌晨三点，她还睁着眼睛。

下周四周五是期末测验，妈妈说这次要是考进前十就给她多点零花钱，数字大概是一般小孩一学期的生活费。  
其实林妍筠不缺零花钱的，只要有正当理由，伸手要多少都没有问题，但她还是在为这点钱而辗转难眠。

因为的确是……用途不太正当啦，是不能理直气壮要钱，只能偷偷自己攒的那种。

她喜欢上一个男主播，确切点讲应该是迷恋上？  
之前林妍筠搞不懂什么充值之类的打赏，只会给那个男主播点特别关注，然后每次直播都悄悄候在手机前面而已。  
连弹幕都不怎么会发，只会跟着别人一起233333。

结果上次人家搞抽奖，她兴致勃勃地找了半天，好不容易把自己平时用来淘宝收快递的学校地址填在了抽奖的队列里。  
最后才发现，起码要给男主播的直播间送过礼物的观众才有资格。  
真是把她气惨了，老公的同款T恤诶！那不就是情侣装吗？就这样被别的女人拿走了。

林妍筠坐在床头暗自捏小拳头，一定要考前十！这样就有钱去给他送礼物了，要是送很多说不定可以私联诶——听说女主播都会跟土豪观众私联——那我是不是也有机会跟他——林妍筠冲啊——

正当她夹着大熊抱枕幻想一些不那么少女的东西的时候，床头柜上的手机荧幕亮了起来。

【小姐姐小姐姐，你的特别关注主播「Leo莱恩哈特」正在直播中！快去跟他玩耍吧！】

这么晚了……她揉了揉眼睛，确定了一下时间。

Leo一般是晚上直播没错啦，但也就最晚到十二点的样子啊……  
看他一眼再睡啦，林妍筠自我哄骗地抓起了手机划开。要是他跟我讲一句晚安，肯定会睡得很好吧。

出乎意料地，直播间的画面是一片漆黑。  
林妍筠半阖上眼睛侧躺下来，耐心地等了五分钟。  
马上要睡着的前一秒，画面突然一阵猛烈的摇晃，刺眼的白光从荧幕那头打在她脸上。

「诶？居然有人在喔……」那边是熟悉而帅气的声音，听得她顿时背后一酥，迅速地醒了一点。  
从声音里听出帅气这个说法很白烂吗？也还好吧，是真的可以听出来。那个人的声音，就是最标准的那种，每一所高中都有的痞帅校草的样子。  
画面终于定格在那边主播的脸上，像是在卧室，背景的书架上有参考书和漫画。

「刚才不是一直没画面吗，而且也没有弹幕讲话，我还以为没人在的……」男孩子好脾气地眯起眼睛笑，像和好友聊天一样温和又随意的语气，「不过这个小朋友怎么还不睡觉？很晚咯。」

是在说我吗？  
林妍筠小心翼翼地退出了直播间全屏，发现底下写着【当前观看人数：1】。  
她犹豫了一秒，接着点开了弹幕发送，【做你的小妍猫：那你怎么还不睡？】

男孩子凑近了镜头一点，像是从手机上看她发的弹幕。然后抬起头来，和她通过摄像头对视。

「好啊。」他在说什么啊？林妍筠扁了扁嘴。「小妍猫，是我的了喔。」

……  
哇——她瞬间脸爆红，心跳的声音大得在房间里回响不停。  
要死了要死了我呜哇……

「诶，怎么不讲话，不愿意了吗？」男孩子说话永远像在笑，懒懒的。「怎么办，你伤到我心了。」

明明一点都没有伤心的样子啊！  
但林妍筠还是被他几句话撩拨得全身都在发烫，颤颤地回了话，【做你的小妍猫：没有不愿意啊】。

Leo又笑她，「以后不要用双重否定句，说愿意就好了。」  
【你还没有说 为什么还没睡】  
「睡不着，可能是在等你吧。」  
林妍筠拼命在心里劝自己，冷静！冷静！他每天直播都是这样讲话的，对所有观众都是这样讲话的！不要觉得自己很不一样喔！  
可还是忍不住在被窝里打滚……这些话都是说给她一个人听的诶，她不笑死都是很矜持了好不好。  
她还没滚回原来的位置，那边又开口了。  
「所以……」是一个有点苦恼的语气，带着男孩子撒娇的可爱，「你要弥补我喔。」

少年无辜的下垂眼占据了整片荧幕，冲着她眨巴。  
「我的小妍猫，微信给我好不好？」

 

*

「你微信是本名吗，很好听诶，我喜欢。」  
加上了微信之后，Leo发过来的第一句就是语音。  
那种青春期特有的低哑而又温柔的少年音，烧得她耳根通红。

林妍筠鼓足勇气敲字回道【那你叫什么？我给你备注阿】  
【这样喔】少年难得地打字，停顿了一下，【我姓龚，备注写老龚就好了】  
为什么会加个老字？林妍筠一边点开备注页一边皱眉头思索，直到输入法里明晃晃的「老公」扎到她眼前。

她顿时触电似的退回了聊天页面，【！！！！！】这样打了好几行，最后羞得什么都没讲。

为什么一直这么被动啊，林妍筠！她气鼓鼓地，有点害羞有点不服气，竟然直接摁了语音。

「你很油腻诶。」

挑衅完人家，她就缩进了被子里，像学习捕猎的小奶豹一样软绵绵地伺机待发，盯着手机。

微信的语音通话突然超级大声地响了起来，吓得她一把摁了接通键，害怕吵醒父母。

「干嘛啦，很晚诶……」  
她好凶，不自觉地有点娇气的态度。

「吼，你不是讲我很油腻吗？」那边还是懒洋洋地，「语音比较方便啊，你再骂几句。」

林妍筠呆了呆，从来没听过这种要求啊。

她问，「你在说什么啦。」  
语气软到她自己都觉得有点做作，可是却控制不住。这个人是她老公诶，追了半年多的超帅气主播，难道要她像跟那些白痴男同学讲话那样吗，她没办法。

少年又笑道：「骂人不会？骂够十分钟，我告诉你我叫什么，好不好？」  
林妍筠有点不爽，「是很大牌喔，名字都不能随便讲。」  
「拜托，干我们这一行都不说本名的啊？」少年接着催她，「快点啦，多骂几句，到我喊停为止。」

「是不是白痴啊，欠骂……」林妍筠骂人没那种泼妇力气，软不拉叽的。词汇量也不够，绞尽脑汁地编了几句。  
「脑子有问题吗，大晚上不睡觉要听别人骂你。」  
「还老公嘞，油腻得要死，像个大叔一样。」  
……  
听筒那边没有说话的声音，偶尔有悉索的衣物声响。  
林妍筠编不动了，困得脑子有点卡壳。

「继续。」  
吓了一跳，她从来没听过这样的声音，有点色情的感觉，隐隐还能听到……喘息？  
「哇，你在干嘛啊？」林妍筠一下像被雷劈了，整个愣在当场。「你不是吧？好变态……」

少年闷闷地笑了一声，短促地呼了一口气，「继续骂变态，很好听。」

「你怎么这么变态啊！」她不自觉地提高了一点音量，又息事宁人一样软下来。「真的是个流氓吧，居然做这种事情……」

「你不喜欢？」那边像是结束了，有纸张抽动的声音。他又笑，「你不是一直在配合我？很有感觉吧？」

「喜欢你个大头！」  
她大怒，挂了语音手机一扔，躺下了。  
五分钟之后，下床换了条内裤。

 

*

周六不用早起，她睡到九点过才起床。爸爸妈妈都去上班了，她飞快地洗漱换好衣服，赶天赶地咬着吐司片往补习班小跑。  
差点迟到，她跑到刘海都歪掉了，坐同桌的闺蜜偷偷笑她。

老师讲到最后一道大题（俗称放弃题）的时候林妍筠开始补眠，忽然蹭——地一下坐直了起来，把正在神游的闺蜜都吓了一跳。

她突然想起来，自己这么拼命准备测验就是为了拿到零花钱给Leo送礼物，然后私联他，最好还可以发展一下恋爱关系，  
——她已经有人家的微信了啊，不用考前十了！

思及此，林妍筠欢乐地开始收拾起了书包，琢磨着下午的补习班也就不要去了。

临近下课的时候，她偷玩手机才看到Leo凌晨给她发的微信，  
【陈立农】  
【备注写男朋友darling或者你喜欢什么都可以】  
【你声音真的很好听 晚安】

是有这么会吧，林妍筠在老师的讲课声里脸红心跳。谁要给你备注男朋友啊，死变态。  
她随手改了个变态陈立农的备注，没有忘记在后面加个猪鼻子的emoji。

刚改完，变态就给她发语音了。  
林妍筠吓得心虚地手抖了一下子，然后才在课桌底下把手机藏在外套的袖口里，然后假装撑脑袋似的放在耳边听。

毕竟是Leo，她老公诶，说什么下课再听什么转文字，不可以。

那边像是刚睡醒的样子，嗓音沙沙的，像夏日定番的冰镇西瓜。  
「早啊小妍猫。」

早什么啊，她小心翼翼地把手放下来，粉嫩的指尖在荧幕上轻敲，【早？我都快下课了，你是猪吧】

然后对方又发语音过来，这时候刚好下课铃响。虽然老师还在讲台上，她还是迫不及待地点开了。  
陈立农学了两声猪叫，哼哼哼的，特别像。  
林妍筠一下子捂着嘴笑了出来，眼弯嘴角翘，看得闺蜜一脸「有情况」的八卦表情。

「男朋友？」闺蜜凑近过来，拿笔盖挑她的肩带。  
林妍筠先不说话，翻了个水灵灵的白眼，然后才板着脸小声地说：「是变态，不是男朋友。」

闺蜜哗了一声，笑她，「跟变态聊天笑这么开心？」说着一把把她手机抢过来，点进了朋友圈界面。林妍筠抢了两下，被女生灵敏地躲开。「让妈妈帮你把把关，我家女儿不能给大猪蹄子骗了。」

其实她只是有点害羞，怕闺蜜看到昨晚时长那么久的语音通话记录，至于朋友圈——她早就悄悄翻过了，是一片空白。不知道是陈立农没有发朋友圈的习惯，或者是把她屏蔽了。

毕竟两个人刚认识不到一天。做主播的人肯定戒备心会强一点，私人信息轻易暴露的话，麻烦事会很多吧……

她呆呆地坐在位子上，心里替陈立农找理由。闺蜜看没两下就一个飞扑过来，抓住她没什么肉的肩膀猛力摇晃：「你从哪钓的凯子啊？！这么帅——」

啊嘞？  
林妍筠一脸茫然，被闺蜜用手机怼到脸上，屏幕上赫然是一张男生的自拍照。

是她挂掉对方的「流氓语音」之后的凌晨六点，照片里没有男孩子的眼睛，是一张从高挺鼻梁到胸口，看得出来是靠在床头很随意的照片。  
即便这样，也能看到若隐若现的青筋，青涩而凌厉的下颌，还有隆起弧度漂亮的胸肌……  
配的文字是晚安，加上了一个猫咪的emoji。

林妍筠悄悄地弯了嘴角，很快地又抿直。闺蜜没有发现她的小动作，手伸过来划屏幕：「真的好帅！他家里有亲生的兄弟吗？我们可以做妯娌，」闺蜜又哗了一声，少女的那种天真兴奋，「简直是亲上加亲。」

屏幕滑到了朋友圈的下一张照片，是陈立农加她之前的日期发的，并不是像她昨晚看的那样一片空白。

那就是说……人家一开始的确是屏蔽了她，后来又手动把她拉出名单了。

林妍筠撇嘴。本来想说下午没课了，可以问陈立农住哪边然后偷跑去看他，现在又有点娇气起来。  
男生不光是她喜欢的那个人气主播Leo莱恩哈特，还是那个在凌晨跟她语音，听她说话来打飞机的变态狂……

 

【林妍筠：你看过我朋友圈吗】

陈立农刚洗漱完，换外出T恤时手机亮起来。  
虽然不知道对方为什么这么问，他还是很老实地回答了【看了啊】。

开玩笑，当代少男少女加了微信第一件事情难道不是迅速视奸朋友圈找自拍吗？他也不例外。  
再说了，看在你稍微有点姿色的份上我才取消你屏蔽的好吗，小朋友。

只不过陈立农没想到她这次回得那么快，像是蓄谋已久。

【林妍筠：你怎么这么不要脸啊】  
……啊？  
【林妍筠：你屏蔽我，还要偷看我照片，你是畜生吧】  
【林妍筠：走开】

陈立农仰躺在床上捧腹大笑，很久没有碰到过这么好玩的女生了。又呆又辣，怪萌的。  
还走开嘞，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死爹了。

【Leo：不要啊】  
【Leo：宝贝，给个机会】

哼，正中下怀。林妍筠达到目的，得意地挺起没几两肉的胸脯，像一只骄傲的小母鸡。

【林妍筠：那你要补偿我】  
【Leo：好啊好啊 要怎么补偿我的小妍猫】

死党在群里催他赶紧出门，再晚就没机子了。  
于是陈立农就在去往网咖的路上，收到了来自小妍猫的「补偿要求」。

【林妍筠：晚上开直播吧，只给我一个人看】

 

*

他拒绝了朋友的蹦迪邀约，晚上不到十点就回了家。  
说是家，其实也就他一个人住。小学时候父母就离异了，不久后各自组建了新家庭。  
好处在于两边都觉得好亏欠他，生活费零花钱过节红包源源不断，也没有人管他成绩怎样，有没早恋。坏处……坏处好像没什么诶。虽然他有了弟弟和妹妹，好像不再被家人需要了，可是世界上有那么多好玩的东西，对不对？

已经是初夏了，简单地冲凉之后他没有先回复手机里女孩子们发来的约会邀请，而是坐到了笔电面前，打开了自己尚未开播的直播间。

今晚不会开这个直播间，而是要用微信给小妍猫视频直播。但是，他要先确定一些事情……  
陈立农点开用户ID搜索，输入了【做你的小妍猫】，找到的结果只有偶尔出现的无营养弹幕，还有一条不符合审核资格的抽奖记录。

看来她不是昨晚才认识我的，陈立农放下一点心来。关掉电脑之后就点开了林妍筠的微信，按下视频通话的前一秒犹豫了一下，放下手机去衣柜换了一条最喜欢的内裤。

 

*

「宝贝，现在可以开始了吗？」  
林妍筠红了耳朵，端着手机赤脚下了床，「你等一下，」她说，「我去看看门有没反锁。」

爸爸妈妈去临市给朋友的小孩过百日宴，她有机会和陈立农随心所欲地玩一晚上。

「你确定，你一直有在follow我对吧？」陈立农少见地有点严肃，连慵懒的姿势也紧绷一点。

林妍筠翻出一个白眼，「又不是三岁小孩，我真的有看过啦。」

「等一下，我现在感觉好奇怪……」男孩子一手举着手机一手捂着脸躺在床上，克制不住自己笑得厉害。「我第一次给一个人单独直播，有一种——」

卖淫的感觉。

林妍筠也忍不住笑了一下，外露挑衅和收敛羞涩，「快点啦，本观众就位了。」她缩进被子里，调暗了台灯。

虽然是成人向最受欢迎的男主播之一，但和别的男主播不同的是Leo不太会在直播的时候跳脱衣舞跳到脱精光，通常就是大剌剌地穿着背心跟观众弹幕聊天，偶尔念念色情小说讲点骚话，或者弹个吉他，生日福利是全身高清照（只穿内裤的那种，林妍筠曾经化身盯裆猫看了一星期）和同款T恤。

堪称色情男主播里的一股清流。

「我没经验诶，不知道该说什么……」  
他少见的无措样子让林妍筠有点高兴起来，这也算某一种「初次」情结吧？她想，是你要补偿我的，那我就不客气啦。

「你给我看看，」她理直气壮地说，「全身都要看。」

哇——陈立农笑起来，「你很色诶。」

林妍筠没有搭理他，只是抿着嘴专心地盯着屏幕。  
还好他很乖，嘴上不老实，却真的举起了手机，借着不算亮的小夜灯给自己来了个全身慢镜头特写扫描。

「嗯，」她仗着对方看不见她脸红，把语气gin得很社会，「身材不错。」

少年的轻笑声从镜头外传来，嗓音像吸铁石，「谢谢老板夸奖。」  
林妍筠还在平复自己过于急促的呼吸，那边却又是懒洋洋的常态了，问她：「老板还有什么要求吗？」

她声细如蚊，句子却像打过了十次草稿那么顺畅，「我想看你自慰。」

居然真的说出口了！林妍筠在被窝里表演虚空踩自行车，两条小腿乱蹬。当然也没有注意到屏幕里剧烈的摇晃。

陈立农被她一句话吓得手机都没拿稳，啪地一下降落在了脸上，被砸得哭笑不得。

见他不说话，林妍筠磕磕巴巴地解释起来，「直播的网站不，不是不让搞黄色吗。我从来都没看过……」  
她也很无辜啊，怎么能怪她。  
想要学习一点两性知识，百度上一片空白，估狗来的都好丑好丑。  
欧美派系的体毛重得像熊，日本那一挂的又好小好猥琐——她当时联想到Leo的全身高清照，叹出来的那口气里颇有一种「身材这么好不下海真是可惜了」的心情。

可是现在跟他讲那些又很怪，搞得自己真的很饥渴一样。  
林妍筠硬邦邦地问，「不愿意喔？」陈立农还是没接话，她软了一点口气，不好意思地，「那、那就算了嘛。」

「愿意啊，」她被打断了，不由得愣了愣。陈立农小臂枕在脑后，继续道：「那……妍猫猫把摄像头打开，好不好？」  
因为说是陈立农给她直播，所以她没有开摄像头，只用了语音。

安静的房间里，她戴着无线耳机听陈立农说话，像少年从背后把她环抱在怀里在耳边低语。

看着你我会很有感觉的，好不好？

林妍筠没办法回答这么色情的问题，只能翻了个身趴着，然后摁了视频键。

「打开了，」因害羞而泛光的眸子在月光下闪烁，「你可以……嗯。」

少年扯着嘴角笑了，没有直接褪去裤子，而是将脸凑得离镜头更近一点。  
「乖孩子。」镜头被他的指腹轻轻摩挲了两下，像在轻抚她的脸颊，「给哥哥亲一口。」

「怎么亲啊？」林妍筠头一次和异性（而且是她喜欢的异性）做这种互动，生涩得很，但却非常好学。

陈立农也是一个好老师，温柔地循循善诱，「凑近一点。」  
「好乖。」  
「我们妍猫猫的嘴巴看起来好好亲……软嘟嘟的呢。」  
「舌头伸出来。」

她害羞但不怯场，无师自通地伸出水嫩嫩的舌尖来，缓慢地舔过下唇，再挑逗似的在空气里划小圈圈。

「好漂亮……」少年说着梦呓一样的话，带着病态的狂热，从她细嫩的耳涡钻进大脑，强迫她分泌出大量的多巴胺。

她迅速地把舌尖收回了嘴里，整个嘴唇已经被舔得湿漉漉，在昏暗台灯下盈润，「呐，亲也亲了，快点……那个。」

真是心急，陈立农用那种带着宠爱的语气逗她。镜头抖动了两下，她猜是他把裤子蹬掉了，突然有一点儿心痒，一股热意从尾椎冲上头顶，假装心不在焉实则专注地暼着屏幕。

那人先是慵懒而挑逗地瞥了她一眼，随后镜头缓缓下移，定格在被纯黑的子弹内裤紧紧包裹住，一看就十分壮观的地方。

她悄悄咽了下口水。

「喜欢吗？」像是很满意她看呆的样子，男生的声线里带上了低沉的情欲。

林妍筠不愿意回答他的问题，但是心思全都被头一回这么近距离观察的雄性性征吸引了，情不自禁，小小声地说：「好大……」

骨节分明而修长的手情色而缓慢地从少年的下颌往下移动，经过饱满漂亮的肌群，在唯一蔽体的布料外轻轻摩挲打转。

妍猫猫，男孩子用一种近乎蛊惑的口吻说，好硬了，摸摸看？

她脸红耳赤，强硬而娇软地催促，「内裤也……」

好好好，真是一只发春猫。  
那人像拿她没办法，隔着内裤上下撸动了两把。  
「别害怕啊。」  
林妍筠不知道有什么好害怕的，哼哼唧唧地发出噪音表示不满，让他搞快点。  
内裤轮廓最膨胀的那一块洇湿出了水渍，在微弱的灯下发亮。  
「诶…弄脏了，」陈立农抱怨，「都是因为你哦，你要给我洗。」  
她正在纠结要不要答应这句玩笑话，对方却挑开内裤边缘的松紧带往下一拽，压抑了许久的性器终于露出头来。那人再把松紧带往下拉了拉，露出大半的人鱼线和看起来就凶悍得要死的一根。

果然很……林妍筠脑子里嗡了一声，真的是很漂亮的一根……

带着微微的弧度，几乎有她手腕那么粗，颜色却不骇人，是青涩少年才会有的肉红色。顶端圆润可爱，颜色更偏浅粉一点，褶皱和青筋都那么干净。

「吓到了？」陈立农轻笑，镜头对准下身轻轻慢慢地自渎，「怎么样老板，还满意吗？」

「还行吧。」她强自镇定，在拥挤的被窝里燥热难挡，不自觉地并腿磨蹭着。

男生不紧不松地握着肉根，拇指指腹在马眼打转，时不时沾起一点淫液。林妍筠看得入神，小小的心肺承受不住刺激似的，呼吸都急了起来。

「那就开始咯，」陈立农问：「想看脸还是看下面？」

她当然知道有一个行规叫「脸和x只能露一个」，却还是因为对方过于娴熟的样子有点不高兴起来。长得帅又怎样，光看脸的话看明星不也一样吗？叫你给我直播不就是要看那个……

「脸就好了。」林妍筠乖乖地说，一边说一边觉得自己有点脑残。

陈立农好像也没想到她这个选择，短暂地愣了一下。镜头晃动之后，手机被他固定在床头的手机支架上对着脸。

「怎么突然这么纯情？」  
陈立农一边弄一边跟她聊天，隐隐能听到底下的粘腻水声。

林妍筠凶巴巴地，像个小债主，「弄快一点，不许偷懒！」  
要怎么说嘛，她只是刚才一瞬间鬼迷心窍，想要看看他射精的时候是什么表情而已……

「哇，你也太凶了吧。」陈立农故作夸张，手上动作却听话地大了起来。「宝贝儿，再给哥哥看看小舌头。」  
他眯起眼睛，额前的发丝随着动作幅度的加大而轻微颤动着，显露出不那么自持的样子来。青涩而汹涌的荷尔蒙打穿屏幕直冲进她心口，浑身滚烫而不自知。

林妍筠很满意他情动的不矜持，弯弯眸子笑起来，小巧而湿滑的舌尖在唇间游移，意味不明地发出一种幼豹猫的嘤咛，在甜软的喘息之间夹杂一些听起来像被用力顶到而紊乱的气声。

很快陈立农就被她撩拨得低低喘气，射精感越来越强，小腹一阵阵缩紧。没精力去逗弄她，只顾盯着屏幕上少女羞怯而情迷的脸颊加快撸动的节奏。

「哥哥……」林妍筠不自觉地用了平时对Leo的称呼，语气撒娇又埋怨，像是被他欺负了似的。  
她小小声，像是害羞，说的话却要人的命。  
「湿了，想要哥哥……」

操，陈立农呼吸一窒，差点儿被她几声喊得交了货，咬牙缓了好几口气才忍了下来。等他好不容易靠转移视线看天花板冷静了一些，再转眼看向屏幕时却微微地睁大了眼睛。

镜头里昏暗灯光下，一条棉质的粉色三角内裤，腰际一圈白色的蕾丝。  
布料的轮廓松软而不平整，不难想象出是刚被女孩子脱下来，她现在下半身应该是完全赤裸的。  
「你看嘛，」林妍筠抱怨他，「你要给我洗。」学他的话来撩拨他。

陈立农忍住满腔的火气屏息凝神去看，才注意到布料上晕开的小小一团水渍。

林妍筠如愿以偿地看到了Leo的高潮脸。

果然很性感。  
不愧是枯井克星。

 

*

没有要考年级前十的压力，她接下来的一个星期过得无比惬意。

上课和同桌女生讨论当季的口红色号和隔壁班的帅哥，课间糯糯地撒娇骗男同学帮忙带喝的回来。  
晚上依然准时收看Leo的直播，然后等他下播之后再悄悄躲在被子里跟他视频。  
也不是每天都会那个那个啦，大多数时间都是陈立农听她说在学校好玩的事情，然后很温柔又有点敷衍地哄她去睡觉。

林妍筠心里很清楚，每天视频陈立农穿的都是外出服，挂掉她的电话之后是会出门去过夜生活的。  
至于时间地点人物三要素，她还没有过问的资格，自然陈立农也不会主动报备她。

慢慢来吧，她在心里给自己打气。有一种马里奥要过关斩将迎娶公主的信念感。  
如果她只是喜欢那个主播Leo倒还简单，送多点礼物说不定就可以有联络。但人总是会很贪心，有联络之后就不满足于网路上的Leo了。

她想要陈立农，想要这个人。  
不只是作为一个她喜欢的色情男主播，而是作为她现实中的男朋友，以后的老公和孩子他爸。

所以需要了解他到底需要什么，喜欢什么，追求什么。  
从小她就是天生的好捕手。  
聪明，漂亮，纯情而浪荡，同时有耐心。

 

*

期末测验很快就结束了，她提前交了卷，想要去逛逛街挑一套新的可爱内衣。  
别的年级都还在上最后一堂课，林妍筠一个人往学校外走。周围一个学生都没有，于是她放心地边走边盯着和陈立农的聊天记录来回看，不自觉地笑。

走路不看路真的会撞鬼，她埋头撞在一团什么很硬的东西上，差点眼冒金星。

 

*

「看什么，笑这么花痴？」陈立农插着裤兜暼她，因为身高差了快二十公分，有一种居高临下的轻松感。周五的日子男孩子却没有穿校服，反而是显得成熟又高挑的针织衫。

林妍筠瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，突然背过身去深呼吸了三次，又飞快地闭着眼睛转了回来。  
陈立农抿着嘴笑，就站在原地看她发神经。

什么意思，打开方式不对吗？

再睁开眼还是看到他，林妍筠有点想逃跑。  
她是很喜欢陈立农没错……但是她还没有准备好网友见面啊？不能先暧昧地网聊一段时间吗？彼此接触熟悉一下，然后她再打扮得漂漂亮亮地把自己送上门去（？）  
总之不是这样素颜校服吧？好丢人啊。

「你、你在这干嘛，好巧喔。」她不敢自作多情人家是来学校找她，先把自己撇开。

身材比想象中更好的男孩子抬手揉了揉她头顶，「不是考完了？我带你去玩啊。」说着就转过了身去带路。

林妍筠还在缓和自己被冲击到的小心灵，呆在原地没有动。

「走啊？」陈立农向后伸出手来，把手心摊在她面前，微微地回过一点头来看着她，嗓音是林妍筠熟悉的懒懒笑意。

要牵手吗？她有点害羞。  
林妍筠往前挪了半步，故作凶狠地挥起手软软地打下去，意图把他的手拍回去。  
带着微风的指尖刚刚碰到少年的掌心，就被陈立农飞快而轻松地一把握在了手里，不紧不松地捏住了。

陈立农没回头，不然一定又会笑她好容易脸红。  
「这么小一个爪还拍人呢。」修长的手指挠了挠她手心，林妍筠不甘示弱地把左手也跟上去反击，结果两只手被人家一只手攥住了。

试图挣扎了两下，还是被陈立农毫不费劲地抓着，把她从学校门口掳走了。

 

*

她第一次来这种地方。

「喂，陈立农，谁啊？」陌生的几个男生不怀好意地眨眼笑着，眼神在两人之间来回。

林妍筠皱了皱眉头，她不喜欢被打量，感觉很不爽。  
另外一个很不爽的原因，大概是她没有底气陈立农会怎么回答吧。  
她正欲从男生的手里挣开自己的手腕要走，却被人拦腰一捞，顺力往后坐在了陈立农腿上。

「这我马子啊，」男孩子也笑嘻嘻的，但眉眼里泄露出一点凶意，一种警告的意味。「是不是，老婆？」看回她的时候那点狠劲儿还没卸干净，林妍筠被吓得在人怀里打了个颤。

比起陌生人她当然更相信陈立农啊，但是马子什么的……就不能讲女朋友吗？

她软绵绵地翻了男生一个白眼，借势勾住人后颈倚上去。在旁人看来就是热恋小情侣的耳鬓厮磨样子。

「干嘛叫我老婆……」她用一种质问的语气，却藏不住嘴角的弧度。

陈立农紧了紧圈住她的手，笑着凑过去轻轻啄了一下脸颊，问：「不喜欢？」

网友第一次见面就可以亲亲吗？林妍筠没经验，只好跟着对方的步调走，以免显得很涉世未深。  
她顾左右而言他，「我不会打台球。」

「乖，」陈立农把住她的侧腰坐得更近，「等他们打完这局就转场了。」见她兴致不高，又伏低做小哄人，「宝儿怎么了，见到哥哥不开心？」  
怎么会不开心，她简直都晕乎起来了。  
林妍筠红着脸摇头，「没有不开心……」  
「那给哥哥啵一个。」陈立农得寸进尺。

仅碍于羞涩和矜持的不主动在对方的要求下很快投降，她仰起小小的脸去追陈立农的下颌，然后贴了一下嘴角。

陈立农盯着她的嘴看了一会儿，感慨道：「果然很好亲啊，又软又肉的。」  
被喜欢的男孩子夸是很让人飘飘然的事情，林妍筠也不例外。甜甜地笑着，把饱满的唇瓣嘟得更高了点，隔空做了一个「啵～」的夸张动作。

她沉浸回味着刚才自己亲到的少年肌肤清爽干净的触感，就被陈立农捏住了下巴，俯身要了她一个深吻。

台球厅舒缓悠扬的轻音乐里男孩子们起哄的声音远在天边，林妍筠只能听见两人唇舌之间分享的水声。  
陈立农吻得很凶，像是不想给她活路，要剥夺她呼吸的权利，但自己却游刃有余，甚至有闲心在她唇边笑她，看我自慰都能湿，现在是不是在发洪水。  
本来她还没想到那边，但是一听到这样戏谑的调情话就像被摁了开关似的，底下湿湿热热起来。

陈立农眯着眼睛看她，似乎在研究她已经情动到哪一步。  
「诶……有喔，」男孩子懒懒地笑，大腿往上顶在她两腿之间来回蹭了蹭，「哇，你快把我裤子弄脏了。」  
林妍筠紧张起来，嘴抿成一条线。陈立农声音足够小，在外人看来他们只是小情侣腻歪而已，但她还是有一种在众目睽睽之下干坏事的羞耻感。  
「别弄了，你很烦……」她用了十足的力气瞪人，手扶着人肩想要站起来。还暗搓搓地手上使了点劲，感受了一下色情男主播的精瘦肌肉。

 

*

一行人打完台球随意吃了个晚饭，接着有人提议去KTV，立刻得到热烈响应。  
青春期大概都是这样，去哪里玩不是重点，重点是不要回家。

不知有意还是无心，陈立农牵着她落在别的人后面几步，慢吞吞地走。  
林妍筠竖着耳朵在听前面一群男生讲八卦，偷偷地捂着嘴跟着笑。  
突然握住她的手一顿，拉住她停在原地。其余人有说有笑地继续走着，没有人发现掉队了两个。

陈立农表情很严肃，搞得她也跟着严肃起来。  
手心被指尖轻轻拨弄着，痒痒的。  
「不去了吧，我忍不住了。」

林妍筠愣了愣，刘海被风吹得有点乱，被陈立农伸手抚平。然后她点了点头，小声说：「好啊。」

 

*

她把陈立农带回了家。  
父母在周五的晚上习惯于和亲友打麻将，零点左右回来。

陈立农提出回她家的建议的时候是很理所当然的样子，甚至隐隐透出一种对她的体贴。  
开房会留记录，万一你以后的男朋友看到很不好。去我家很远，我不放心你晚上一个人走夜路回家。

林妍筠懵懵懂懂，乖顺地同意了。  
即使她知道，不开房不过是他也不想留记录，不去他家是不愿意让她知道他家住哪，也懒得送她回家。  
这是一次漫长的狩猎，要耐心，直到陈立农心甘情愿地、狂热地、不可自拔地，永远爱她。

「要不要先洗澡？」  
她打开门先一步踏上了玄关，站在台阶上平视男生，这个角度看陈立农的下垂眼更明显。  
「你要吗？」陈立农笑，弯腰帮她把乱蹬在地上的鞋收好捡在一边，然后脱掉自己的放进最高处的鞋柜里。「一起？」

鸳鸯浴啊……林妍筠脸红红地呆在原地。

男孩子很轻松地把她打横抱起来，林妍筠出于生存本能地搂住了他，在散乱的发丝间悄悄看过去。  
「我帮你洗啊，妍猫猫。」

陈立农把她抱坐在洗手台上刮得赤条条的，三两下脱掉自己的又看着她。  
林妍筠被看得有些羞了，主动抬手勾人要吻。亲没两下却又被摁在台上，控住侧腰抵开双腿。

「你看看你，」男生两手按着腿不让她合上，用膝盖抵上她娇嫩的禁区，轻之又轻地来回碾弄，甜蜜又黏腻的水液沾在少年的膝头，在昏暗的浴室里隐隐反光，「还没干呢，舒服成这样？」

没等她说话，陈立农直接端着她浑圆的屁股把人抱了起来，像捧着什么小动物那样。林妍筠两条细腿够不到地，在半空中颇有些紧张地晃悠。

他又拿腿顶她腿间好几次，逼得林妍筠跟着呜咽。是一种混沌又甜蜜的折磨，没有重点照顾哪里，只是蛮横而直接地挤压粉嫩的软肉，藏在小花唇里的阴蒂也跟着被磨蹭，又痛又痒地开始滴水。

「先洗澡……」林妍筠胡乱地捶他，快要烧死在冰凉的大理石砖和滚烫的胸膛之间。

她每天都抹身体乳，哪里都那么滑那么细，洗个澡的功夫就被人占便宜摸了个够。  
陈立农给她抹沐浴露的时候笑她胸好小，泡泡冲干净之后还上嘴叼了她几口。「小是小，味道还不错，蛮甜的。」一边揉一边评价。  
林妍筠腿软得根本站不住，颤巍巍地抓着他小臂。想驼背把胸收回来，被陈立农摁住后背往前压，更深地嘬。  
她挂在陈立农身上发抖，像一只被狮子俘获的肉兔，淋湿的发丝凌乱地贴在光洁的背上，两只小手扣着少年的后颈。  
乖乖乖，怕你了。陈立农一边吻她一边哄，找到浴巾把她整个包上又抱起来，哭什么啊，喔不哭不哭，妍猫猫好乖。  
怎么能不哭嘛，她吓惨了。她那点儿心机在欲望爆发的高大雄性面前根本是小儿科。在绝对的力量压制下人家连你在想什么都没必要关心，你根本逃不掉。  
不久之前她还以为自己能拿身体做诱饵，钓上Leo这条大鱼，再靠心机和套路吸引他，一步步让他被自己迷到神魂颠倒。现在的情况则是她的确钓上了这条鱼，却快要心甘情愿地被吃得骨头都不剩了。

陈立农把她轻轻地放倒在了床中央，先是舔咬她的乳尖，手在底下屁股大腿根来回摸。等她痒得开始吚吚呜呜了，指头就按在两瓣肉肉的小巧花唇上蹭。  
「陈立农……」林妍筠忍不住并腿去夹他的腰，想要提一点要求。「先戴……」她自认为这是一个很合理的要求，为了安全还有人命关天。  
对方却亲昵地凑上来跟她接吻，撒娇又强势地在她脸边祈求，「等下戴可以吗？先让我玩一会，」见她少有地面色不好，又重复了一遍，「真的啦，先弄两下好不好？」

陈立农看起来还在跟她商量，手却毫不客气地探了进去。  
「我们小妍猫的小穴好嫩，」他认真地夸，手指轻轻在花核和穴口游移翻搅，弄出菇滋菇滋的水声，「好紧啊……很久没有了吗？」

林妍筠敷衍地说「也没有很久啦」，仰起脖子去亲他。她晕得厉害，只顾着两片唇碰在一起，胡乱在陈立农脸颊和鼻尖上印，逗得那人又好笑又上火，咬了她好几口才罢手。

插进去的时候林妍筠没忍住掉了眼泪，实在是太痛了。她小小的甬道根本像是被撕裂开，然后涌上怪异的热。  
「很痛？」陈立农慢慢地动作，观察着她的表情，「我慢一点。」  
林妍筠一口气悬在胸口慢慢往外呼，怕难捱的痛吟随着不克制的呼吸泄出来。等到这一口浊气终于吐完，她才轻皱着眉头回答，「还好……你太大了……」  
没有男人不喜欢听这个，陈立农笑起来，汗滴从鬓角滑过下颌滴落在她的锁骨窝里。

他们一边做一边接吻，期间没有换过姿势，因为她一直要陈立农抱着她。最后还是射在套子里，她手软脚软地又被抱起来去洗澡。  
这次给她洗了头，吃饱的狮子把她叼回床上擦擦抹抹，换上了睡裙。林妍筠像个大爷一样衣来伸手，很有闲心地仔细打量着狮子激烈运动后线条更明显的肌肉。

陈立农要穿衣服，被她黏得笑起来，又亲了好几下。林妍筠觉得气氛不错，想要趁热打铁暗示下一次见面，这个时候玄关处传来门声和交谈声。

「我爸他们回来了！」她一脸震惊后的茫然，无措地望向男生，至少还记得降低音量，「妈妈会进房间来看我的！」  
仿佛印证她的话一般，一个踩着拖鞋的脚步声从玄关经过客厅，向她的卧室走来。

陈立农短暂地愣了一下，环顾房间之后笑着摸了摸她的头，「别害怕。」他做了个口型。

今晚的牌局散得有点早，回到家的时候女儿在卧室里。林妈妈照旧进去跟她说句晚安。打开房门的一瞬间，林妍筠乖顺地坐在床头，手里捧着错题笔记本。  
啊，脸还红着。妈妈在心里偷笑，肯定是刚才在看小说吧，床单都被蹬乱了。  
「妈妈，」林妍筠做出困顿的表情，「晚安。」  
「晚安阿筠。」妈妈温柔地关上门退了出去。

她赤脚下床贴在门缝边，竖起耳朵听见爸爸妈妈都进了主卧，随后响起一如往常的沐浴声，紧绷的神经这才松懈下来。林妍筠小心翼翼挪到衣柜边，叩了两响之后拉开了柜门。  
陈立农好整以暇地盘腿坐在里面，甚至还饶有兴致地开着手机电筒在研究她的裙子和内衣。

「喜欢哪件？」她把着柜门故作镇定，小声地说。  
陈立农从衣架上的层层叠叠里拎出一件她去年夏天为了和朋友一起逛漫展买的水手服，兴致盎然地看着她。  
「死变态……」林妍筠有些羞窘，还是没放过这个机会：「下次穿给你看。」  
陈立农理所当然地点点头，「还要大腿袜。」

把人偷偷送到小区外面，林妍筠顺路想要去便利店。陈立农买了包烟，顺便把她的冰淇淋一起扫了码。  
「那我先回去了啊，」她认真剥着塑料纸皮，克制自己不要看他。「太久要被发现了。」  
路灯下少年的头顶毛茸茸金灿灿的，忽然弯下腰来凑到她脸边。  
林妍筠吓了一跳，有些躲闪地和他平视。  
凑这么近干嘛啊，还要告别吻吗……她不敢想，有点期待有点自暴自弃。

「喂我吃一口。」  
什么啊！  
林妍筠恼怒地抬起眼皮，对上陈立农有些笑意的眸子。  
「呐！」她把手上的冰淇淋举到人嘴边。  
陈立农握住她的手咬了一口，远处有明黄色的出租车驶来。  
「走了啊。」他拍拍林妍筠的脑袋，后者还呆呆地举着冰淇淋站在原地生闷气。

嘴里的冰凉甜腻还没化掉，连带着嘴唇也低了几度。他俯身在她小巧的鼻尖痣上轻落一吻。  
林妍筠像是没反应过来，只是很傻地盯着他看，还穿着碎花睡裙，像人贩子最喜欢的那种小女孩。他揉了揉她的头发，「快回去吧。」

在出租车的后座上百无聊赖听歌，网易云日推里随到一首陈绮贞，叫《躺在你的衣柜》。陈立农觉得有点好笑又有点巧，顺手分享到了朋友圈。  
林妍筠给他点了个赞。

 

*

陈立农不太主动和她聊天，因为经常要直播或是出去玩。而且他也根本没有每天跟谁聊天的习惯，只偶尔回回粉丝。  
主动找她的时候会哄她，阿筠最近有没有好好学习，有没有跟别人出去玩？像她占有欲很强的哥哥那样。最后收尾问她这周哪天有空，之后那天来接她放学。

一开始还是在电玩城KTV什么的玩一玩，然后两个人也不商量，很自然而然地一起回她家。后来陈立农懒得来回跑了，就也把她带回自己住的房子。  
林妍筠是唯一一个进过他家的女生，但是陈立农并没有因此而赋予她什么特别的定义。  
彼时他只觉得她漂亮，放得开又不粘人，比起那些天天缠着他的浓妆大胸妹来说，心思也简单好拿捏。  
大概是「初恋」还在但换过好几任炮友的那种乖乖妹，只是喜欢在不同的异性身上放松一下学业或者家庭的压力。

这是一种久居高位的错觉，或者叫轻敌。  
让年轻又骄傲的小狮子在将来的某一天被打了个措手不及，毫无还手之力。

而林妍筠只跟他聊聊当天Leo直播的好玩内容，更多的是在朋友圈里发和闺蜜逛街的自拍照，旅行的计划手账和追求者们送的礼物。从来不会主动约他出去玩，只是按照「应二拒一」的约会准则来吊他胃口。  
这样一个半炮友半暧昧的关系维持了半年多，到了一个新的冬天。

期间林妍筠慢慢和他的朋友们都变得很熟，指纹也添在了陈立农一个人住处的门锁上。那些男孩子都会叫她嫂子，陈立农没有反驳过。让你输指纹或许也有更多含义，比如他在暗示你他不会带别的女人回家，你是女主人。

但不得不承认林妍筠还是崩溃过几次的。  
尤其是在Leo上线直播陪女粉丝聊天而没有找她的深夜，情绪总是来得很突然。  
只能抱着陈立农给她夹的玩偶藏在被窝里，一边气得哭唧唧的一边又不舍得把直播关掉，一直虚着眼睛瞟，被眼泪糊了眼睛看不清楚再用被角擦掉。

不过哭的确是很解压，每每哭完了林妍筠又能打起精神来，继续在陈立农面前装一个又浪又笨小肉兔，继续耐心地等着这只骄矜的小狮子自投罗网。

 

*

出事的那天特别冷，据说是台北二十年一遇的温度，甚至下了初雪。

寒假里都很闲，两个人很有兴致地坐地铁去近郊泡温泉，晚上一起回林妍筠家住。  
妈妈的大学闺蜜老来得子，父母去做贺顺便住下一天冲冲喜。林妍筠在饭桌上听见妈妈叮嘱自己不要乱跑，认真点头。  
陈立农订的一间下午场私汤，说是温泉更像酒店，一个小型的两层loft，室内外都有池子。她带来的保守派连体泳裙被陈立农扔在地毯上，最后还是被剥得精光抱进水里。

两个人嬉笑着在绒绒初雪下赤裸着身子纠缠成一团，水雾蒸腾起的热汽衬得她肌肤透红，羞涩可爱。小狮子最吃这一套，要了两次还不够，想玩点刺激的。  
「宝贝儿乖啊，没事的。」他一手拿手机一手在水里摸她屁股，林妍筠骑坐在他身上喘气，「我不给别人看，行不行？」

「拍个屁啊……」她始终是不愿意，刚被弄了两次没力气发火，又不是真的生气，软软地在人胸口打来推去。  
陈立农吓她，举起手机装作录像，林妍筠羞红了脸，两只手胡乱地去抢手机。陈立农也不躲，任由她挠痒痒，只顾着手上占便宜欺负她。他情绪放得太松，手上劲儿一泄，手机咕嘟就落进了水里。

「没事吧？」肉兔像做错了事，胆怯又忍不住地问。  
陈立农摁亮屏幕，没看出什么问题。「没事，大不了换一个。」他把林妍筠翘翘的小屁股捏出几道肉来，故意恶狠狠地，「还敢不敢打爸爸了？小坏东西。」  
早就在打闹过程中被她撩到勃起的地方很轻易地再次插了进去，在水波里一下一下地挺胯磨她，反复在耳边问她，要当女儿还是当老婆。  
这本就不是一个选择题，林妍筠摸透了他的性癖好，温驯又委屈地好爸爸好老公喊了个遍。

晚上回到林妍筠家里之后陈立农的手机就罢工了，可能之前就进了水，在温度反复下彻底宕机。  
「怎么办……」林妍筠劈开两条小腿坐在地毯上，嘴里咬着勺子，很担忧地望着他。  
陈立农不甚在意，随手把手机扔在了茶几上，硬是缩着长腿也坐下来，凑到她旁边去要她喂着吃饭。  
「明天去买一个啊，小事情。」

相处这么久林妍筠也早知道他花钱大手大脚，就总会在心里有点酸溜溜。  
色情直播很赚钱吧……打赏礼物都那么多，说不定还会有狂热粉丝私底下直接转账打钱什么的。  
这是一个很微妙又尴尬的话题，所以她也不想去问陈立农哪里来的钱。不然就会知道人家只是一个单纯的富二代，做直播收的礼物还不如他一台山地车那么贵。

「……那今天晚上怎么办？」她记得今天是周五，Leo固定会直播的日子。出于私心林妍筠并不想提醒他，只别别扭扭地说个一半。「我去给你拿我之前的手机，你先将就用下。」

说着就从地毯上跪起身来，啪啪哒哒地去卧室给他找手机。陈立农坐在原地继续吃外卖，等到她回来之后长手长脚把人困在怀里，奖励她很乖又贴心，温温柔柔地亲了好久。

眼看又要擦枪走火，林妍筠才气喘吁吁地把他推开，羞恼又坦诚地说还有点疼，睡觉之前再做。  
陈立农也知道她不是那种瞎矫情的性子，说有点疼那肯定是疼了，就老老实实地把人薅在腿上看电视，顺便把自己的卡换进她拿过来的旧手机里。

应该是几个月之前才换下的手机，款式很新，还贴着少女喜欢的卡通贴纸。

两个人也算是「激烈运动」了小半天，这个运动量对于平时体育课都散步打发时间的女生来说的确是大了，吃过饭还是又饿又倦，枕在熟悉又有弹性的大腿上嘬酸奶吃薯片。  
或许是从男生的身体传来的温度太过安心，最近的电视剧又无聊没看头，不一会儿她就着这个姿势就浅浅睡着了。

陈立农往下瞥了一眼，发现刚才还嘻嘻笑着的人不知何时闭上了眼睛，睡着了还不安分地颤着睫毛。他抿嘴笑了一下，拿遥控器把音量调低了几格，一边轻绕着少女的发梢一边在手机上登录自己的社交软件账号。

浏览器里还留着笨肉兔以前的搜索记录，陈立农用微信号登录直播软件的时候无意间打开的。  
一连十几条历史记录，全是在搜索同一个问题。  
第一次没流血是什么原因？

这个问题有生理常识的人大概都懂，第一次并不是一定会流血，而且有的女生在之前的例假或者骑自行车之类的剧烈活动里就会不小心撕裂。  
这个小兔仔连这点儿小问题都不懂，居然还要上网去问……  
陈立农含着笑低头去看她，睡得很熟的人时不时还咂咂嘴，像一只吃饱了冬眠的小动物。

但是林妍筠为什么会突然搜这些，他笑容忽然有点冷在脸上。她清纯又老练，很懂怎么讨他喜欢，之前肯定是有过好几任「好老师」的。  
他想要确认清楚这件事，嘴角的弧度彻底抹平，眉眼之间隐隐有戾气。

历史记录的时间是初夏的某一个周五和周六的凌晨。陈立农忽然想起了什么，缓慢而郑重地点开了自己的微信，翻出了半年之前，同一天的朋友圈。  
《躺在你的衣柜》 - 陈绮贞，底下一串点赞里有林妍筠的猫猫头。  
而这个人现在就毫无防备地睡在他腿上，全然是依赖而温顺的样子。

她怎么能这样呢？陈立农想，没有人会这样的——悄无声息地给了他那么多，一句话都不说。

如果一开始就知道她是第一次，陈立农是绝对不会动她的。他不喜欢无谓的负责，也很反感被道德绑架。说白了大家都是出来玩玩的，过程美妙收尾干净最好。  
但是她……陈立农又在想，想得有点头疼有点心颤，她怎么能这样呢？

他那么聪明，当然懂了林妍筠什么意思。  
你不喜欢负责我就不用你负责，你甚至不用知道我是第一次，只要心安理得地享受就够了。

他的确是心安理得了大半年，眼下却被几条浏览记录打了个丢盔卸甲。

能驯服公狮的并不是母狮，母狮有很多只，她们只会互相争风吃醋，或是倚赖着公狮的权势和能量过舒服的日子。  
可能公狮也不曾想到，驯服他的是那只又蠢又笨，心甘情愿做他的食物的肉兔子。

在认识林妍筠之前他过得很惬意，每天随心所欲吃喝玩乐，偶尔直播偶尔和不同女生约会，但总会在某些时刻有点想她。  
比如她发朋友圈晒别人送的礼物，他会有点不爽，还会暗搓搓地去搜价格，很不屑地撇嘴。  
或者她说和闺蜜出去玩了，然后发很多照片。其实他很想评论说下次我们去旅游，却又怕自己有些逾矩。  
是啊，就是害怕。在性方面他得心应手，在感情方面却几乎是一窍不通。  
怎样才算真的在交往？只上床肯定不算。  
对婚姻和感情的主要印象来自于年幼时歇斯底里争吵的父母，没有人教他怎么去爱一个人。  
如果他问了，林妍筠会答应和他一起出去玩吗？他会给她拍很多照片，还有食物。陈立农觉得自己拍照技术还不错，肯定比大多数直男好，不知道林妍筠会不会满意。

可是他一次都没有问过，他不敢。

彼时林妍筠看起来对两人的炮友关系很如鱼得水，每次见他都落落大方言笑晏晏，从来不跟他扯什么情情爱爱。  
一开始他觉得很好，后来又觉得有点不好。但你不能认为你喜欢她她就必须喜欢你，他能做的最大努力就是不动声色地维持现状。  
他害怕林妍筠跑掉。  
林妍筠喜欢叫Leo的男主播，喜欢他散漫又强势的样子，喜欢和他保持一种若即若离的暧昧关系。  
都好，都可以。只要她喜欢，陈立农就尽力去做。

电视剧还在演着，落地窗外灯火闪烁。

陈立农几乎是在一分钟之内就做了选择，平静地解除了直播软件和微信号的关联，再是直接销掉了直播app的账号。想要试试看不是Leo的自己，林妍筠会不会喜欢。  
微信里好多女的，他分不清楚谁是谁，索性把林妍筠以外的都删了。然后拿支付宝给林妍筠开了亲密付，还有闲心偷拍了一张她睡觉的照片。

肉兔根本不知道发生了什么，还睡得一塌糊涂。  
迷迷糊糊听到陈立农好像在看什么家庭伦理剧，很夸张地在评价，声带的振动从小腹震得她麻麻的。  
「哇，这个男的好过分，居然和人家睡完还不想负责。」  
林妍筠像一只马上要下锅的酒糟兔，整个脑袋晕乎乎的，眼睛都睁不开就梗着脖子接话，「这有什么好负责的……」  
陈立农见她搭话憋笑憋得不行，还得装作正经讨论剧情一样继续道：「喔？为什么这样讲。不是大家都说睡了就要负责吗？」

「如果那个男生没有骗她也没有随便承诺什么，然后双方都是自愿的话……」她打了个奶嗝，「搞得像自己受委屈了一样然后逼别人负责，这不是很无赖吗？」她说话又慢句子又长，陈立农弯腰凑近了才听清。

「是这样吗？」很温柔的声音在她耳边问，「我们阿筠真的是这样想的吗？」

林妍筠半梦半醒之间用力地点头，吸了一口陈立农喂到嘴边的酸奶，「是我的话！」她攥起拳头在半空里挥挥，「那一定要他喜欢我啊！这样就负责……岂不是随便一个女生给他下药睡了他就可以？」皱起眉头，很有志气的样子。「对吧？要那种非我不可的，不是因为负责才勉强……我不喜欢那样。」

陈立农几乎要哭，喉结上下滚动好几回，最后还是稍稍眼角泛了红。  
「好可惜啊，」他笑着说，「我本来打算现在表白的。」

林妍筠没听懂他什么意思，耳朵尖抖了两下。  
小狮子把腿上的肉兔拎起来，额头对额头地抱在怀里。

「既然你不喜欢这样的话，」他说，「我追你啊，阿筠。」

 

END.

 

 

番外一：

陈立农最近很受伤，醋意滔天的那种。  
不知道从哪里搞来的，林妍筠偷偷在网盘里存了好多他以前直播的视频，有时候看得起劲连他的微信都忘了回。  
「你到底是喜欢谁？」  
想不到这么矫情又三八的问题竟然有一天轮到他来问。  
肉兔跳到小狮子头顶上踩踩，很男友力地哄他：「喔乖乖乖，喜欢你喜欢你，小可爱别生气。」

陈立农当场翻脸家法伺候，差点把人做晕古七。

 

番外二：

很久之后林妍筠才知道陈立农住的那套大平层不是租的，而且户主就是他本人。  
「你老公有钱吧？」陈立农很嘚瑟地正襟危坐在沙发上，等着她过来求「包养」。  
林妍筠呆呆地站在原地，陈立农有点不爽，抬起眼皮轻轻瞪她。  
怎么还不过来讨大爷欢心呢？他很急，一般人知道自己对象有钱不是都特别开心吗。

林妍筠若有所思，好半天之后幽幽地来了一句：「做色情直播真的很赚钱啊……」

然后又被家法伺候了。

 

番外三：

一年半之后的一个下午，林妍筠用自己的号让陈立农开了一会儿户外直播。  
两个人在巴黎毕业旅行。在桥上接吻，喂鸽子吃面包屑，林妍筠试高跟鞋走得歪七扭八，陈立农在镜头前面偷笑。

「那个男明星长得和你好像！」林妍筠惊呼，她太矮看不见红毯，陈立农给她扛起来坐在肩膀上看。巴黎无时无刻drinking on party，所有人看起来浪漫又随性。  
陈立农翻了个白眼，立马站得端端正正的。「我比他帅好不好？」  
过了一会儿男明星走了，另外一个明星微笑着走过来。  
「靠！林妍筠，你们两个长得也太像了吧……」陈立农震惊。  
林妍筠狠狠地捶了一下他，「我又不是男的！」


End file.
